Tear You Apart
by Ylime-Etak
Summary: Hermione and Ron are in their final year at Hogwarts after dating for two years. Everything is wonderful, until Ron does something that tears them apart, but when Hermione finds out that shes pregnant, their unborn child jus may bring them back together.
1. In the beginning

**AN: Hi everyone! this is my second ever fan fiction, and is about Ron & Hermione.**

_Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I dont own Harry Potter_

* * *

"I missed you", breathed Ron Weasley into Hermione Granger's neck.

She threw back her head and laughed.

"I practically lived at your house all summer y'know"

"Really? Where the bloody hell where you hiding?

Chuckling at this own humor, Ron began to ascend the staircase to the boy's dormitory.

"Aww", he moaned, "I miss you already"

He mock swooned, placing a hand over his heart. Hermione couldn't help but notice his hair gleam in the candlelight. Laughing, she ran up the stairs to his waiting arms.

"You know", he said huskily, "everyone else is still at the feast"

"So?", Hermione shrugged. Ron tugged on one of her brown curls lightly with his finger.

"So the dorm is empty", he whispered, suddenly pulling her hard against him. Hermione gasped at the warmth of his fingers as he rubbed the small of her back.

She reached forward nibble his ear as he gathered her up and carried her to his bed. Hermione gazed at his face, framed by the red velvet curtains and smiled.

"You're sure you're ready?" he asked, looking uncharacteristically concerned.

"I love you", she murmured.

* * *

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, looking over her history of magic notes. Two months into her seventh year at Hogwarts, teachers were pushing them harder than ever, and what with studying and her Head Girl duties, she was exhausted.

She took a moment to reflect on when she had received the head girl badge in the mail; her parents had been so thrilled! She was jolted out of her reverie by a group of eight graders making a cushion emit rude sounds, squealing and laughing.

"Don't you have something better to be doing?", she snapped at them. They scampered away still snorting with laughter. Hermione giggled: yelling at eight graders was something that Ron would do. Speaking of Ron, she wondered aloud, where was he? It was long past eleven. He'd been arriving later and later these days, and when he did finally come to see her he was quiet, as if weighed down by an invisible burden, or some type of terrible guilt.

Sighing, she shuffled her papers once more before giving up and rolling them into scrolls. Behind her, with a creak, the portrait hole opened and Ron clambered into sight.

"Ron!", she called out, rushing up to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He looked completely dejected.

"Ron?" she asked, puzzled, extricating herself from his half-hearted embrace.

"Hermione. .I"

She stared at him. Storm clouds seemed to form in his eyes, turning their piercing blue into a murky, gloomy gray.

"I..", he struggled.

"Ron, please! What's wrong?" She pleaded, touching her hand to his clammy cheek.

"Hermione, I. . I've slept with someone else", he finally blurted out, his face contorted with pain.

Hermione backed away in horror.

* * *

AN: did you like it? I've got two more chapters ready if anyone wants to review :)


	2. Somethings wrong

**AN: Turns out im terribly impatient and just had to upload this chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter_

* * *

One Month Later

Hermione knelt against the icy tiles of the girl's bathroom, her legs sticky from sweat.

Her hands slipped from the perspiration as she grasped the toilet, retching into the porcelain bowl. She sat back once more, wiping her clammy brow.

'Merlin's beard', she moaned to no one, 'what's wrong with me?'

Food poisoning?

Surely.

There was chicken for dinner last night, wasn't chicken meant to make you sick if it wasn't cooked correctly?

She frowned at ran a hand through her hair. Today wasn't the first morning she'd been sick though, how long was food poisoning meant to last?

Sighing, she clambered to her feet and splashed her face with water from the basin.

Stupid food poisoning, she thought.

She brushed her teeth and walked into the connected girls dormitory.

One of the perks of being a seventh year, you got a communal bathroom attached to your dorm.

"Hermione, are you coming down for breakfast?", yawned Parvati Patil as she strode towards the door.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon, you can leave without me"

Rummaging through her trunk, Hermione wriggled into a pair of jeans.

Exasperated, she struggled to do up the button.

"Persinsky!", she muttered, pointing her wand at her jeans, causing her button to jump into its place. "Oof!", she gasped, as the denim waistband bit into her stomach.

"Oww", she moaned, undoing the button and fly.

Looking down, in only her bra, she definitely looked a little rounder.

Her breasts had never been completely flat but they certainly seemed more in the way than usual.

She sucked a deep breath in and mumbled the button spell again. A soft fold of flesh hung over her jeans. "Ugh!", she groaned, breathing out.

Something pinged to the floor. She stared.

Her button.

Bending down to pick it up, she peered once more at the slight bump in her stomach.

Maybe she had indulged a little more in the past three months.

'Stop beating yourself up', she thought, you broke up with the man you love because he cheated on you with some whore from hufflepuff, you're supposed to eat chocolate and peanut butter.

Mmm.

Peanut butter.

___________________________

She took a seat in the great hall and pulled her plate of bacon, eggs, and a glob of peanut butter towards her.

"Hey", came a soft voice, and Harry Potter sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?", Ginny Weasley asked, joining him.

"Better", Hermione mumbled, swallowing a mouthful of bacon and mustering a smile.

"It's been three months", Harry said.

"Do you think you'll ever talk to him again?"

"How am I supposed to talk to him, he's always with his tart", Hermione spat, glaring at where Ron sat with the giggly blonde at the hufflepuff table. What was the bitch's name?

Hannah? Hettie? Henriet! What a stupid name.

"He's miserable", said Ginny softly.

"He doesn't want to be with her, he wants to be with you"

"He tries to talk to you in the common room but you always run away"

"Yeah, well" began Hermione before turning a delicate shade of green.

Someone walking past was wearing the most horrible cologne she'd smelt in her life.

"Excuse me!", she gasped, grabbing her bag and running to the bathroom to heave into the toilet once more.


	3. Realisations

Disclaimer:I do not own harry potter

* * *

Hermione stood up, catching sight of herself in the mirror. In a pique of exasperation she wrenched off her hot sticky robes, and stared at herself side on.

She'd magically stretched the waistband of her jeans, but the tight (when had it gotten so tight?) white shirt didn't do much to hide the small but rounded bump between her hipbones. How hadn't she noticed? She blushed: since the breakup, she'd been wearing Ron's old t-shirts. Many nights she'd spent crying into one of his collars, breathing in his soap-with-a-hint-of-red-licorice smell.

She leant against the wall, trying to collect her rapidly spinning thoughts.

She glanced at her profile in the mirror again.

Her hair was long and shiny, her legs still slim. But there was no ignoring the bulge straining against Ron's white cotton Weird Sisters T-shirt.

You've let yourself go, she scolded, just because you don't have a boyfriend anymore doesn't mean you have to pig out and get fat.

Too many sweets Hermione, too much stupid peanut butter.

She never even **liked** peanut butter.

She run her fingers lightly over the soft flesh of her stomach.

Maybe she was just bloated. Really, Really, bloated. She was always bloated when her period acted up.

Wait, she thought.

Her mouth dropped open.

How many periods had she skipped? When had she and Ron last. .But that was four months ago. .

She glanced once more at the mirror then spread her hands across her bump.

She stared at her reflection in horror.

Could she really be pregnant?


	4. Panic

It all makes sense,

Hermione thought as she prowled the aisles of Hogsmeades pharmacy, "Penelope Pittbaums Potions ,Pharmecudicals and medicinal herbology"

All the vomiting, she groaned, all the food. . .the tears.

She shook her head. Please god no.

Shs swept what seemed to be a whole shelf of home-pregnancy test potions that boasted cringe-worthy slogans like "Ready in seconds! Its magical!" into her basket.

Looking around furtively for anyone she might happen to know, she rushed to the counter and thrust money at the bored, overweight, and slightly sour-smelling wizard behind the register.

Stowing the boxes into her bag, she ran to the train back to the castle.

Robes flying behind her, she rushed to the common room, running smack bang into someones hard chest.

"Oh, sorry, I-"

Ron looked down at her.

She could feel the warm of his body radiating against her and she longed to throw her arms around him, to feel his hands caress her face once more, longed to spend hours laughing with him and kissing the freckles spread across his broad shoulders.

He looked down at her with agony in his eyes and opening his mouth.

She burst into tears and fled to her dormitory.

Parvati and Lavender looked up from their tarot cards in surprise.

"Hermione? Are you, uhh, are you okay?", Lavender stammered.

"I- uh, sick! Bathroom", Hermione managed to babble and she ran to the bathrooms and slammed the door.

Locking the cubicle door, she sat down on the toilet seat and ripped open one of the many boxes.

"Directions, directions", she murmured, pulling out a leaflet and a vial of clear potion.

REMOVE STRAND OF HAIR AND DEPOSIT IN POTION.

LEAVE FOR TWENTY SECONDS.

YOU ARE NOT PREGNANT IF THE POTION REMAIN CLEAR.

YOU ARE PREGNANT IF THE POTION TURNS RED.

Read the shiny purple lettering.

Yanking out several strands of hair, she uncorked the potion and dropped them in.

Twenty seconds later, the potion turned a bright, burning blood red.

She sobbed and hurled the vial at the ground; the fragile glass shattered and the potion seeped onto the floor, bubbled, hissed, and evaporated.

Tears pouring from her face, she opened another box.

Twelve tests later, she sat on the floor and cried, clutching her stomach.

As she placed a hand cautiously around her bump, she felt a flutter deep inside her; something like a butterfly, but there was definitely something moving.

She cried harder, wrapped both her arms around her belly.

She had a child growing inside of her, she finally seemed to realize. Ron's baby.

She was having Ron's baby.

Its going to be beautiful, she thought, before curling up on the floor and breaking into fresh sobs.

Lavender Brown burst into the gryffindor common room from the girls dormitories.

"Ginny? Ginny?", she was calling somewhat franticly.

"Whats wrong?", asked Ginny as she looked up from her herbology textbook.

"Its Hermione", said Lavender, "come quickly!"

From an armchair next to the fire, Ron started.

"whats wrong with Hermione??", he demanded, a tone of panic in his voice.

"I don't think that's any of your business Ron!" said Lavender scathingly, pulling Ginny to her feet.

Ron slumped back with his head in his hands and Ginny climbed the stairs to the girls dorms.

The room was empty:

"Where is she?"

"In here! I left Parvati with her but we thought itd be best to come and get you", said Lavender tearfully, pushing open the bathroom door. Curled up on the floor, wrapped in her black robes, was Hermione. Parvati was evidently trying to coax her up from the floor.

Ginny kneeled next to the miserable figure and pulled her into a hug as Parvati and Lavender tactfully left the room.

Ginny helped Hermione to her feet.

"Whats wrong?", she coaxed, wiping the tears that Hermione was soaking her shoulder with.

Hermione shook her head vigorously.

"Hermione, please"

Hermione wiped her face and took a step a way from Ginny, who simply stared.

She slowly pulled off her baggy school robes, and stood in front of her in her white shirt and jeans.

Ginny gasped.

"Hermione! What. . ?"

Hermione stifled a sob and placed Ginnys hands around her pregnant belly.

Ginnys mouth dropped, and then her own eyes filled with tears of concern.

"Is it?"

"Its Ron's".


	5. Harder to hide

AN: Reviews, please? :)

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do the disclaimer

Disclaimer 2 : i do not own harry potter

* * *

Ginny met Hermione outside their last lessons.

Now that she know, at certain angles, she could see a slight bump no matter how hard Hermione had tried to hide them with the baggy black robes.

Hermione carried her books in front of her stomach as they walked into the great hall. Her eyes were still red from crying and she was absoloutely starving.

They sat at one of the long tables and she heaped her plate.

"You have to tell him you know", said Ginny, watching in disbelief as Hermione poured marmalade onto her roast lamb.

"You do know that's marmalade right?"

Hermione chewed her food and swallowed.

"You have to tell Dumbledore aswell"

Hermione started on the mashed potato.

"Plus you have to see a healer as soon as possible to find out about the baby!"

Hermione instinctively placed a hand on her belly.

"The sooner you tell Ron and sort this out, the better"

Hermione glared at where Ron sat with Harry at the other end of the table.

"Hes worried about you"

Hermione sighed at bit into Ron's favorite black forest gateau.

"People are going to have to start finding out. I mean, you're barely hiding it now"

Hermione threw down her fork with a clang, fresh tears in her eyes, and stood up.

Ginny watched in silence as she walked away. Then she got up and went over to where Ron and Harry sat.

"Hey you", said Harry, kissing her lightly on the cheek. Ron made a face and returned to picking at his dinner.

"I always know theres something huge upsetting you when you don't eat", said Ginny stiffly to Ron.

"It looks like Hermione ate enough for the two of them", said Harry, "Whats gotten into her?"

"Is she alright? Is she sick?", Ron asked, his face aghast.

Ginny shook her head, her auburn hair swaying.

"You need to talk to her, not me"

Ron scowled at her, pushed his chair out, and strode out of the hall towards the grand staircase.

"So whats really up with Hermione?", asked Harry as soon as he was gone.

Ginny hesitated before saying,

"Shes just turned four months pregnant"

Ron paced the corridor angrily. What had he done? He missed her so much; when she ran into him earlier, he had just wanted to gather her up and smooth the worry lines in her pinched face, had longed to erase the dark bags under her frightened eyes.

He had to talk to her, NOW.


	6. This is killing me

**AN**: welcome to chapter six, the longest one yet! I've already got chapters seven and eight written, so review to find out what happens!

A huge thankyou to **kiskax****,** my first reviewer :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione locked herself in the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror.

Her stomach strained against Ron's old band t-shirt. Grumbling, she tugged it over her head.

Standing in her bra, she traced the contours of her belly. Her tight jeans still pinched it: she stretched them with another enlarging charm.

I'm going to have to get some new clothes, she thought glumly, nothings fitting me anymore.

The child inside her fluttered again. "I know", she whispered, "I know that everything's a bit uncomfortable right now baby. Its hurting me too"

How much longer was she going to be able to hide this? She was guessing that she was in the early four month stage. Why had she ignored this for so long? All the morning sickness, the irregular or completely missed periods. . .she'd just been so busy with school and trying to get over Ron.

You're supposed to be the smartest witch of your class! How could you be so stupid to let this happen?

Maybe she had known, but she'd just been deep in denial about it. The changes in weight had been small for a few months, but once she'd hit the fourth the baby clearly wanted to make its presence known. In another month, it'd be even harder to hide.

She'd have to tell Ron.

And her teachers. . they'd take her badge for this.

And her parents! What were her parents going to think?

A healer as well. She had to tell a healer. At least get herself checked out, make a birth plan. .

Sighing, she pulled a white singlet over her head.

Worse.

Ron's weird sisters band t-shirt had kind of hidden her bump, but this singlet traced her new shape and only made her roundness more obvious.

She walked into the dorm, rubbing her stomach. Parvati and Lavender had snuck into hogsmeade, so she knew she was alone for the night.

She had stretched out on her bed ad closed her eyes when the door flew open. She wrenched a pillow in front of her belly. Ron stood in the doorway, his eyes blazing.

"Hermione, you have to talk to me, this is killing me!", he begged.

A white hort surge of anger sliced through her.

"**YOU**? Its killing **YOU**?", Hermione spat, "what about **ME**? What about me having to watch you and your slut walking around holding hands? What about when you had sex with her while you were still with **ME**, Ron? Was it killing you to be inside her?"

Ron ran to her side on the bed and Hermione clutched the pillow tighter. He placed a hand on either side of her face, his eyes glistening.

"I love you", he choked out, before kissing her hard on the mouth. Hermione tried to struggle but his lips on hers made her feel like she was going to explode from pleasure.

She wrapped and arm around his neck and melted into his embrace.

She was sitting up now, her legs around his waist; the room had grown dark and her stomach wasn't visible. She kept moving his hands to her legs so they wouldn't stray across her swollen stomach.

Ron plunged his hand into her bra and his mouth saught her breast (they were so sensitive these days) while his other hand slowly rubbed her thigh.

She moaned in pleasure, her body wanted him more now than ever.

Gently, before she could protests, both their pants were off. She bit his neck and he thrust inside her, making her pleasure reach its peak.

He grabbed a handful of the back of her shirt and went to move a hand to her waist when Hermione leapt off the bed, franticly pulling on her jeans and seizing the pillow.

"Lumos", gasped Ron.

Hermione stood in front of him, clutching a pillow in front of her, tears streaming down her face.

"Ron, I", she sniffed and dropped the pillow.

"I'm pregnant"

Ron stared.

"You? I? What? Are you for real?", his eys bulged and his mouth hung open with shock.

She stood in front of him with her shirt lifted; with him sitting on the bed, his face was level with her mid section.

Ron blinked rapidly, then hesitantly reached out a hand. Hermione held it and guided it.

He looked up at her, his long fingers splayed across her bump.

"Theres really a baby in there. . .thats my baby in there"

He leant forward an gently kissed her soft skin; Hermione felt the baby flutter again.

Ron stood up abruptly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I'll do anything for you to forgive me. I love you so much. . .and i already love our baby"

They lay on the be, spilling hastily wiped tears and trying to piece together what had been broken.

* * *

**AN:** Did you like it? let me know!Next chapter is where Ron and Hermione talk about what happened why the broke up. Review!


	7. Can we make this work?

AN: lack of reviews make me a sad panda :(

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke early and clambered out of bed.

Ron was waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase.

"As much as I wish we didn't have to, I think we need to talk", he said slowly.

Hermione stared at her feet.

"That's probably best"

They left the common room together and entered a deserted classroom off the corridor.

Ron cleared his throat.

"I know that what I did was inexcusable. And I know that asking you to forgive me is, well, bloody stupid, cos I wouldn't forgive me right now. But this isn't about me Hermione, this is about you and. . and our baby"

he gulped at the mention of the life inside her.

Hermione licked her lips and fifdgeted with the collar of her robes.

"You have no idea what it felt like", she said quietly, her voice cracking with emotion.

"It was as if someone had cut me open and removed everything inside me. I felt completely empty, entirely hollow, as if my heart had been neatly scooped out. You were my everything, and when you were gone I had nothing. Everytime you ever told me you loved me, every happy memory we had morphed into a hideous pit of lies and betrayal, and that pit ate me out from the inside"

"I'm sorry", he pleaded,

"I love you Hermione! I don't want a future without you in it, I don't want a MINUTE without you in it! I love you so much, but I was fucking stupid, and I don't know how to fix this! I never wanted to tear you apart!", he finished, tugging on his hair in exasperation.

Hermione choked up.

"I love you too Ron, I never stopped, and I never will, but there is no excuse for what you did! You never wanted to hurt me? Then what gave you the right to? Why did you? You ruined us Ron! Completely of your own accord! Of course you wanted to, why else would you sleep with that whore? Why would you, Ron?", she shouted, her eyes watering.

"I don't know! I don't know!", Ron moaned, "I was stupid! I'm greedy Hermione, I wanted to spend every minute with you but you were so busy studying and"

"don't you DARE blame this on me! Sorry that I'm not as blasé about school as you are Ronald! Who the hell do you think you are?!", she shrieked, "but I guess school doesn't matter anymore, since you had to go and get me pregnant!"

"don't act like I'm some sort of monster for having sex with you Hermione!", yelled Ron, his ears turning red.

"I thought you had protection!"

"You know I didn't!"

"I don't know how wizarding contraception works!", Hermione shouted, her cheeks glowing pink.

Ron ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Pleased, Hermione"

He placed a hand on her blazing cheek and leant in close.

"You're the mother of my child"

she could feel his warm breath on her neck as he placed cautious hand on her belly.

She let herself be immersed in his arms.

"can we really go back to being us? Can we make this work?"

Hermione mumbled.

"This is forever", Ron whispered, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Hermione, you and our baby"

She smiled and blinked away tears.


	8. Surprises

**AN**: A huge thanks to **kiskax,Ems91,** and **HonieeBee,** who were kind enough to review :) Thanks guys!!

Disclaimer: I so not own harry potter

* * *

One week later, Hermione stood outside the entrance to St. Mungos, Ron standing awkwardly by her side.

The maternity ward's waiting room was painted in bright colors, with twinkling, cartoon stars bewitched to float lazily across the ceiling.

They sat, mesmerized, until a friendly voice called,

"Granger and Weasley?

"that's us", squeaked Hermione.

"follow me,", said the healer with a smile.

Ron and Hermione followed her to a brightly lit office with an adjoining examination room.

"So, welcome to St. Mungos. My name is Healer Maylin, and what may we be discussing today?", she asked with a smile as she took a seat at her desk.

"I, well. .I recently found out that I'm, uh. .pregnant", Hermione mumbled.

Healer Maylin jotted down some notes.

"Do you have an estimation of how far along you are?", Healer Maylin asked pleasantly.

"Uhh. .about four months?"

The healer's eyebrows raised fraction, but she scribbled something else on the notepad.

"I'm a bit taken aback that you've left your first consultation this long, but.. anyhow. If you'll remove your coat and lie down on the examination table, we can take a look t your baby"

Hermione rose and hesitantly removed her coat. Ron stared at the tight, pale blue sweater underneath, its wool stretching over her belly.

"I, uhh. .theres only so many enlarging spells my clothes can take right now", she muttered to him sheepishly.

Heler Maylin checked Hermione's pulse and with a flick of her wand, turned on an overhead projecter. Passing her wand over Hermione abdomen, a clear, colored image flickered to life on the screen.

Ron gasped.

"Is that. . my baby?" asked Hermione in a hoarse voice.

"Babies"

"Babies?"

"Babies?!?"

"Twins!", murmured Hermione to Ron.

He looked at her and beamed.

"They do run in the family"

Hermione smiled as she sat up.

"Right now you're twenty weeks pregnant. That's a little further than you guessed, its about four and a half months. Morning sickness should stop soon and you might have already felt the baby making some light movements" said Healer Maylin, "Your next appointment is in two months, but you can contact me before then if you have any concerns"

Ron rose to leave.

"Would you like to know the sex of the babies?", Healer Maylin enquired.

Hermione looked at Ron.

"do you?"

"I'd kinda like it to be a surprise", Ron said quietly.

On the train back to hogwarts, Ron pulled Hermione close and massaged her back.

"Mmm", she moaned, turning so that she stood with her back to him.

Ron reached around her so that his pale hands clasped either side of her rounded stomach.

"Twins", he whispered.


	9. Dread

**AN**: Thanks to those who reviewed! I luff you all!

**Disclaimer:** I d not own Harry potter

* * *

"What in merlins name was so direly important that you had to demand such an abrupt meeting with us?", frowned Professor McGonagall.

Hermione and Ron shifted in their seats.

As soon as they had gotten back from St Mungos, they had gone straight to Dumbledore's office.

"The long we put off telling our teachers and parents, the harder it will be", Ron had admitted nervously.

"Now, now, Minerva, I'm sure theyre just anxious to get to dinner", Dumbledore announced, peering at them over the top of his half moon glasses.

"we came, to uhh. Well. We had to let you know that . ." Hermione stuttered.

"Hermiones pregnant", blurted Ron.

McGonagall went white, then red, then purple.

"Congratulations are in order", Dumbledore beamed,

"Albus!" scolded McGonagall,

"How old are the two of you? What on earth were you thinking? How could you have let this happen, Miss Granger! For the smartest witch in your year you've just made one damned huge mistake!"

Hermione stared at her feet, but Ron's ears burned scarlet.

"Don't you dare insult Hermione! Shes a wonderful intelligent and beautiful person, and just because shes having my babies doesn't change a thing!", said ron hotly.

"Babies? Twins then? Oh, bravo Mister Weasley", Dumbledore said with a wink.

"I can scarcely believe youre condoning this matter Albus", said McGonagall sharply.

"Well, they are a little young, but bringing two new lives into the world is hardly something I can chastise them for", Dumbledore said serenely.

McGonagall forced a tight lipped smile.

"A notice shall be sent out to your teachers", said Dumbledore, smiling at them.

"You may go now"

* * *

"so how do we do this?", Ron asked Hermione.

They were seated in front of Harry,Ginny,Neville, and Luna in the grand hall.

"Well. . Ginny already knows, so I'm guessing that means Harry knows aswell", smiled Hermione.

Ron cleared his throat and put his arm around Hermiones mid section.

"Hermione and I are going to have a baby. Well, babies. Twins", Ron said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Neville laughed.

"Its been obvious since first year that you two were going to get together and raise a family, we just didn't think it'd be quite this soon", he chuckled.

"Yeah, hes right", agreed Harry.

Luna smiled a dreamy smile at them.

"Oh, how lovely! I could read it in your aura you know"

Hermione smiled to herself

"so who else knows?"

"Our teachers know, but then only you guys. People going to be able to tell soon, I'm four and a half months along and struggling to hide it already", said Hermione quietly.

"We're telling our parents next week, when term ends", said ron.

"But what are you going to do about school?, asked Neville seriously.

"I discussed it with Dumbledore. He says I can stay until Im eight months, which is only a month before school ends anyway. Then I can just study from home, they'll send out my exams and everything, and when graduation comes around, well, if im not in labor I can come to that"

"But you'll be huge!", said Harry

"Don't call me fat! If I don't feel like coming they'll just send me my certificate in the mail", said Hermione indignantly.

Ron put his hand on her knee.

"I'm going to be leaving when Hermione does, so we can get everything sorted out and get ready for the twins", said Ron.

"Mums going to insist you move in with her", ginny giggled.

"Well, you and Harry will both be there when we tell her, so you'll see then"

"My parents are going to flip", Hermione said sadly.


	10. You're family now

**AN:** Not one of my best chapters, its a bit choppy, simply cos it was a pain to write, you know, one of those in between chapters were you have to get it out of the way cos you have a great idea for the next one? Anyway, heres R&H telling their parents.

Seriously, I mustve been insane or half asleep when i wrote this.

**Disclaimer**: i duz not own harry potter

* * *

"Alright, err, well, Hermione and I have gotten everybody here because we have some important news to share", said Ron slowly.

Mrs Granger tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and flicked an imaginary fleck of dust off her cuff.

If the situation hadn't been so serious (and slightly terrifying), Ron would've had to laugh: the Granger's neatly ironed and pressed clothes, polished shoes and rigid postures looked quite silly amongst Mrs Weasleys self-knitting, seemingly endless red-and-green-scarf, the cozy woven rug and the magical clock in the corner.

"Agh, Ron, what have you done now?", asked Molly Weasley, aghast, "Have you been drinking fire whiskey again? Because you know that it upsets your stomach and I'm most certainly not cleaning up the mess this time!"

Arthur Weasley chuckled languidly from the wing chair next to the fireplace.

"Was it Fred and George who gave him the fire whiskey?"

"They said it was pumpkin juice!"

"I'm sure you knew it wasn't pumpkin juice Ron!"

"I wonder how they got fire whiskey?"

Mr Granger cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Hermione dear, I'm sure you need to get back to studying, and we have an appointment and three so-"

"that fire whiskeys nasty stuff Ronald, if I catch you drinking it again-"

"No one in the family could ever stomach it"

Mrs Granger coughed politely.

Hermione fidgeted with her collar.

"Ron and I have to tell you, that. .umm. that I'm pregnant"  
The Grangers went white.

"Pregnant?"

"What?"

"how?"

"Well, the common room was empty and-"

"I know HOW, don't patronize me young man!"

"Im not patronizing you asked how and I took the literal translation and-"

Mrs Granger was sobbing openly and Mr Granger was trying to get a word in edgeways.

"Silly, silly boy! Youre a child yourself how can you expect to raise a baby!"

"Well, its, ehh, twins", said Hermione quietly

"TWINS!"

"TWINS?"

"completely off topic, Mrs Granger, I found this peculiar item called a 'dee-jee-dee plager"? Could you perchance tell me what it is used for or perhaps-"

"DO YOU EVEN HAVE A JOB"

"Its just that im curious, you know, it seems to contain some sort of spinning disk object"

"I CAN GET A JOB MUM"

"Is the disk for decorative purposes perhaps?"

"YOUR SON IMPREGNATED MY DAUGHTER!", roared Mr Granger, "you stupid boy! You've ruined her life! All prospects gone!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY SON STUPID YOU JABBERING NITWIT"

Hermione burst into tears and ran from the room, leaving Arthur Weasley and Mr Weasley to shake their fists at each other and Ron cowering before Mrs Granger.

"Hermione dear"

Molly sighed.

"I know you think that I'm stupid and that my futures ruined!"

"Hermione, your future isn't ruined"

"You called Ron stupid!", Hermione bawled.

"And this'll be the hormones. . ."

Molly pulled Hermione close for a rib-cracking hug.

"I know I was a bit dramatic, but I'm just worried for you both, I mean you're still in school. ."

The Grangers burst, seething into the kitchen.

"you people are insane!", Mrs Granger shrieked, completely losing her composure.

"Don't bother coming home, Hermione! You've shamed our family!"

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning and watched Ron snoring next to her.

She leant forward to kiss his freckly shoulder, then heaved out of bed.

She began the climb down the Weasleys many staircases, an arm wrapped protectively around her belly.

She arrived, puffing at the bottom, and Molly looked up from her paper.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here. . ", Hermione mumbled, her eyes downcast, "I know this isn't how you expected to get your first grand children"

"Well. . the house is much emptier with Fred and George gone. And I couldn't exactly leave you out on your streets like your LOVELY parents have, I mean, im disappointed in Ron but to throw your child out, that's another thing"

Hermione pulled out a chair at the scrubbed kitchen table.

"I never meant for this to happen, I don't want to impose on you, I know that we're young but I love Ron, and I already love our babies"

"I know dear, I know. I suppose I ought to apologize for my initial reaction, I may have been a tad too harsh. .i know this is a tough time in your life"

Before she knew it, Hermione was sobbing into Molly's pink-dressing-gowned shoulder, with a comforting hand patting her back.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Hermione, you're family now"


	11. Fireworks

**AN**: _A huge thanks to all of my awesome reviewers! I love you all :)_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own harry potter, or I wouldn't be sitting at this crappy computer and struggling with atrocious internet connection to bring my writings into the world.

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad. . ._

_Mother, I just wanted to say that-_

_Dear Mum and Dad, I'm really sorry-_

**_Dear Mum and Dad, I'm not sorry and I hate you both, you stupid gits-_**

Hermione sighed. Every letter she was attempting to write to her parents was ending up in a scrunched, ink stained heap.

"Pah!", she grunted in disgust at her literary failure, pointing her wand and causing the heap of letters to burst into flames.

The babies kicked, and she wrapped an arm around her stomach.

"I'm sorry my loves,Grandmother and Grandfather dearest didnt take the news so well"

She was curled up in a chair in the sunshine next to the Weasley's orchard. Molly had insisted she get some fresh air, so Ron had lifted a couch and cushions out to underneath the apple trees so she could relax and watch Ron ride around the orchard.

She stretched and smiled as Ron soared to a halt next to her on his broomstick.

"For you", he laughed, holding out a rosy apple.

"Oh, how romantic!", Hermione gushed, faking a swoon.

"Anything for you, my little sugar dumpling!", Ron winked, clasping his heart and plopping down beside her.

"But enough of this wonderful romantic tom-foolery, how are you feeling today?", he asked in a more serious tone.

"Well, the Messers are taking delight in lightly battering my kidneys today", Hermione said with a mock grimace.

"So they're really kicking now?", Ron asked in awe.

"Here", Hermione said, placing one of his hands on her stomach.

Ron's face split into a huge grin.

"That's so amazing", he whispered, rolling up her shirt to lightly kiss her belly.

"How much longer to go?", he asked with a touch of impatience.

"Four more, and im already huge", Hermione frowned, "I'm getting bigger every damn day; my waistline is gone and I'm still bloody starving"

"You're eating for three you know, and I still think you're beautiful", Ron said, rubbing her lower back.

"Will you still think I'm beautiful when I'm nine months pregnant and massive?"

"I thought you were beautiful when you had huge front teeth and bushy hair", snorted Ron

"And I thought you were beautiful when you were bitching about sandwiches and had dirt all over your face", Hermione retorted.

"You're bloody adorable, you know that? Come on Granger, let's go up to the house, mum wanted to show us something. Probably booties"

Hermione laughed and heaved herself to her feet.

"Come on fatty"

"Sod Off", Hermione grumbled

"Come on beautiful carrier of my magnificent ginger children"

"A little more believable?"

"Come on, girl I've loved since she taught me the levitating charm in first year", admitted Ron in mock defeat.

"And thank god I taught you, you were saying it all wrong"

"I love you Granger"

"And I love you Weasley"

Laughing, Ron wrapped a hand around Hermione's middle and they began the short walk to the burrow.

* * *

"Ouch Ron, that was my foot"

"Just hold still while I find the light and-"

"Oww!"

"SURPRIIIIISSE!"

Hermione blinked in the sudden light to find a group of people standing in the Weasley's kitchen, which had been smothered in pale green streamers and balloons.

"Its your baby shower!", said Ginny enthusiastically from where she stood with Harry.

"So we thought we'd really commemorate and invite Fred and George for some laughs", said Harry, laughing at Ron's red ears.

"We didn't know if we should make everything blue or pink, since you two are being gits and not telling us what sex the babies are, so we settled for green", grinned Fred from next to a stack of presents.

"Many happy wishes, and hopes that the next batch of twins can live up to Uncle Fred and Uncle George"

"Yes, well, er-", stuttered Ron.

"You sly dog, didn't think you had it in you" said Fred with a roguish grin.

Fred and George high-fived and cackled at Ron's red face.

"But really Hermione, congratulations for finally giving Mum grandkids, she'd all but give up on the males in this family", said George, patting her on the back.

"I have not!", said Molly, "Everyone have some cake and then we'll open the gifts"

Hermione smiled and joined the throng around the table.

"And George, get rid of those fireworks, you don't want to send the poor girl into premature labour!!"

* * *

**AN:** a brief, real life funny- R&H's conversation was inspired by a competition that my boyfriend have: come up with the most nauseating nickname. He's in the lead with 'sugar dumpling' :P


	12. My world, My everything

**AN**: Huge mega enormous thanks to those who reviewed! Heres chapter twelve. .i bet you cant guess what happens at the end. . .

_Disclaimer:_ harry potters not mine

* * *

"You're sure you want to go back to school dear?", asked Molly, helping Hermione pack her trunk for Hogwarts.

"I don't want to be too much of a burden, you've been so good to me already", whispered Hermione, on the verge of tears.

"Whats wrong? Here, sit down"

Hermione slumped onto the couch and rested her head on Molly's shoulder.

"I'm just so worried. .everyones going to be able to tell that I'm pregnant and what if I fail all my classes?"

"I'm sure you wont fail Hermione, you're one of the smartest witches I know"

"not smart enough, apparently", said Hermione glumly, running a hand over her rounded belly.

"Now you listen to me, right now Hermione Granger. Having these babies does not make you any less smart. Sure, the timing may be a little off but you're going to be an excellent mother and anyone that thinks you're stupid for bringing two more lives into the world are a bunch of bitter old hags", said Molly firmly, rubbing Hermione's back.

"But everything's going to be so hard! Twins! And I've got hardly any money and no job and my parents hate me!", sobbed Hermione.

"Well, Arthur and I have been waiting to tell you, but. .the time is right"

Hermione wiped her eyes and looked at Molly.

"We have an old house, where Arthur and I lived when we were first married. Its just a cottage, and it's a bit run down but with some elbow grease and some cleaning charms, it'd be just perfect for you and Ron. .And its just across the hill, so you'd be close to home and I could come and help you with the twins"

"Oh Molly! You've been so good to me!"

"Stop blubbering for goodness sakes, you'll make me start next!"

Molly pulled a handkerchief from a pocket deep in her robes and wiped Hermione's tears.

"Go back to school. Try it for a week. If you don't like it, just tell Professor Dumbledore and we'll arrange for you to leave a few months early. I'm sure Ron would be thrilled to do it with you", Molly smiled, and folded the last of Hermiones robes.

* * *

"_Hey Granger, you indulge a bit too much over the holidays?"_

"_Oi mudblood, eat too much of mummy's home cooking?"_

Hermione hastily tried to rush down the staircase, blocking out the slytherins taunts.

At six months she was visibly pregnant, and the staircases were proving difficult.

She clambered onto her stool in potions, and Ron put a protective arm around her.

"Mione? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing, just people are teasing me and everyones going to find out soon, and-"her sentence was cut short by Professor Snape sweeping into the dungeon with a rustle of his cloak.

"What is so important that you feel the need to constantly interrupt my class", said Snape coldly, "Perhaps it is your impending bundle of joy?"

Hermiones mouth fell open, and everyone in the classroom stared.

"You unimaginably disgusting toad!", shouted Ron, before Hermione hauled herself out of her seat and ran the best that she could to the common room, and the dormitory where she would throw herself down on her bed and sob into the crisp white pillows.

* * *

"Hermione, Hermione, oh baby, its okay, everything will be alright", whispered Ron into Hermione's hair as she cried into his shoulder.

"I cant take this anymore Ron, I want to go back to the burrow, I want to go home, I cant be here anymore, I feel so sad and I'm so stressed and I just want to lie down with you forever and-"

"Stop stressing! Its bad for the babies, Hermione, just relax, I'm here, I'm here and I'll look after you and love you forever", Ron said, rocking her gently back and forth.

Hermione breathed in his soap and red licorice scent, and her body relaxed.

"We'll see Dumbledore this afternoon then go back to the burrow and continue school by correspondence, everything will be just fine"

Hermione sniffled, as Ron pulled her into a standing position.

"I have to ask you something, Hermione, because if I don't do it now I'll never have enough courage"

Ron cleared his throat and bent down on one knee in front of her.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are the love of my life, my world, my everything.

I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Hermione . . Will you marry me?"

Hermione gasped as Ron pulled a ring out of his pocket and held it up before her.

"It was my Great Great Great Grandma Esther Weasley's, and her and Great Great Great Grandpa Frederick were married for sixty years"

The ring was an antique gold band covered in swirling curlicues. A round diamond sat nestled in a cluster of smaller diamonds that winked at her in the light.

"Oh, Ron, yes!"

Ron slid the ring gently onto her finger and Hermione threw her arms around him as they embraced in the warm light flowing through the windows.


	13. Rowan

AN: a short chappie, because im way tired but didnt want to go a weekend without updating. Enjoy if you can, while i go and snooze xo

Disclaimer: harry potter isnt mine.

* * *

Hermione sighed over the stack of schoolbooks and parchments on the table in front of her.

What she presumed were tiny twin feet kept hammering her liver, making studying impossible.

Ron finished scribbling an answer and looked up from his armchair beside her.

"What's the matter? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine", grouched Hermione, shifting in her chair.

"I just wish that your children would stop using my organs as trampolines", she muttered, stretching.

"MY children? Hermione, they're our children"

"Well I'M the one that's carrying them!"

"Hermione, you're being unreasonab-"

"YOU'RE being unreasonable!", shouted Hermione, knocking over her pile of books in her haste to get up.

One arm tucked under her belly, she stomped away, muffling tears.

Ron ran a frustrated hand through his hair and stared moodily into the fire.

"Its only hormones dear"

Molly Weasley stoked the fire.

"I cant make her happy anymore", Ron sighed, slumped over.

"Shes just. . It's a very hard time for her, Ron, don't take it personally"

Ron grimaced.

"Just go up there and comfort her. Right now, you need each other", Molly said, picking up the books that were scattered like playing cards across the timber floor.

"Mione? Babies?", Ron asked at the door.

"Both present", Hermione mumbled.

"Please, come here, it'll be okay", Ron said, lieing beside her on their bed and wrapping her in a warm embrace and a rainbow, woolen blanket.

"I just feel so stressed", she whispered into his pale shoulder.

"I know, I understand", Ron said soothingly, stroking her hair, "You're going to be an amazing mother"

They lay in silence, limbs entangled, cheek to cheek.

"Have you thought of any names?", Ron whispered.

"I like 'Rowan'"

"Rowan? Whats a Rowan?"

"Well, it's a type of tree, with red berries. . theres one in my backyard at home"

"A tree"

"Stop laughing you git, it also means 'red-haired one'"

Ron snorted.

"Well it does sound fitting"

'Its nice", said Hermione.

"It is", Ron smiled, pressing a long-fingered hand to her belly.


	14. Sad, Gray Man

AN: chapter fourteen has arrived! A bit of a twist, but i honestly think that after what these characters did, they deserve it. Also, a bit of a cliffhanger :D

Enjoy and review as always, i love you all xo

Disclaimer: i dont own harry potter

* * *

One month later, Hermione received a typed letter addressed to her from her mothers office.

She stared at the crisp white paper in her hands, wishing that the neatly printed black words would shiver and fall off the page, like rotten petals from a rose.

_Dear Hermione,_

The letter read.

I_ was unsure as to whether or not I should write and inform you, but your father recently suffered a stroke and is in hospital recovering._

_As much as it pains and embarrasses me to admit, you are still our daughter, and it would strike our patients and acquaintances odd that you have not been to visit him._

_He is in ward 137, at Whitebridge South private hospital._

_Regards,_

_Jean Granger_

Hermione let a solitary tear drop onto the elaborate, swirly signature, smudging the ink into a single gray puddle.

"Good morning gorgeous", Ron said loudly, striding into the kitchen in his maroon pajamas.

"Hey, you're crying! Come here, what happened?"

Hermione held out the letter silently and wiped her eyes.

"Wow. . I. .what do you want to do?"

"I'd like to go and see him"

"Do you want me to come with you?, Ron asked, unsure of what to do.

"I'd like that", Hermione said quietly, as Ron squeezed her hand tight.

* * *

"What on earth is that?"

Ron looked cautiously at the elevator in front of them.

"That's an elevator, Ron, to get us to the next floor"

"You want me to go inside that?!", demanded Ron, with a trace of panic.

"Surely you're not going to ask me to climb the stairs?", asked Hermione incredulously, gesturing to the huge seven month bump that was sticking out from her cardigan.

"No. .but I. . It's a big metal box", said Ron sadly.

"A big metal box that you're going to get into right now, because you're going to have not one, but three people angry at you if you don't", Hermione said firmly, wresting a hand on her round middle.

"Hey, is that your belly button sticking out?"

"Get in the box, I mean, elevator Ron!"

"But look, its like a little snooze button-", Ron faltered.

"In, now!"

"Only if we can stop at the cafeteria on the way back"

"Fine", Hermione said, exasperated, as she shoved Ron into the elevator and pressed the 10th floor button.

"Ward 137?", Hermione asked the nurse when they had arrived.

"Down the hall, second door on your left. When are you due?", the nurse asked, smiling at hermiones bump.

"Just a couple more months", Hermione smiled back.

Ron placed a hand on her belly and grinned.

"Twins! Two more red haired midgets in the family"

The nurse nodded kindly at Ron as they continued their walk

Hermione paused at the entry to the ward.

"We can go back you know. You don't have to do this, after how they've treated you", said Ron in a hushed voice.

"No, I have to", Hermione said.

Ron stared at her.

"I want to", she whispered.

Hermione walked into the ward to find bed six, with Ron trailing behind her.

"Hello, Daddy", she said quietly to the sad, gray man in the bed.


	15. Putting things in boxes

AN: Chapter fifteen, following chapter fourteens cliffhanger. i meant to leave you all in suspense, but im a terrible impatient person and couldnt possibly be that mean when I already had it typed up. I think this is one of my favorite chapters yet. I went through everyones reviews, and theres a bit of hormonal hermione angst for kiskax, a bit more length for Aries Princess-Slyffindor and just some general awesomeness for HonieeBee cos she always says really nice stuff :)

So yeah, this ones a lot longer and better than the shitty half chapters i've been posting. Enjoy my lovelies!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ron and his friends but I dont. Mmm, Ruper Grint is so pretty ;)

* * *

She stared in horror at the strange wires and tubes that snaked around the bed.

"Hermione",

"Oh dad", she cried, throwing her arms around the bed, difficult not only because of the machines, but because of her heavily pregnant state.

"I've been so foolish", the sick man said stiffly, "Ronald, Hermione, I must apologise for the way I acted. . your mother was just so upset-"

Anger clouded Hermiones brain, storming, brewing until her words crashed on the tenseand awkward air like lightening.

"Don't you dare make excuses! You're pathetic!"

"Sweeatheart-", her father tried feebly,

"Don't sweetheart me! You threw me out!"

"Hermione!"

"Your only daughter! Just because I'm having a baby. Oh yeah, babies!", she cried, tears streaming down her blazing cheeks.

The mans eyes widened.

"Yeah, I'm having twins, father _dearest_, and they're going to be _beautiful_, but they will _never_ know their grandparents"

Her fathers face twisted in anguish.

"I will _never_ do to my children what you have done to me"

* * *

Ron braved the elevator and found Hermione where he knew she would be, watching the newborn babies, all swaddled in pink and blue in neat rows.

"What is it with muggles and putting things in boxes? They look like little boiled sweets in a candy shop window"

Hermione smiled a watery smile as Ron stood behind her and wrapped two arms around her belly: his hands only just met.

"Just think, in two more months we're going to have two of those", he said quietly, watching a baby girl wave a tiny hand out of her blanket.

"Look at her tiny fingers", Hermione sighed.

"Her little dimples", Ron grinned.

"Her ickle weeny teensy ears!", Hermione laughed.

"You get cornier each month", Ron smiled, rubbing his hands across her round middle, "Come on, cafeteria time"

* * *

"I'm surprised you even graced him with your presence"

Hermione and Ron were seated at the scrubbed wood kitchen table in the kitchen, watching Molly make potatoes peel themselves and various pans on the stove bubble.

"He's my father", Hermione stammered.

"Stupid prat of a father if you ask me", muttered Ron in a menacing tone.

"Its unnecessary stress dead", said Molly soothingly, directing socks to darn themselves with a flick of her wand, "I hope you don't plan on inviting them to the wedding"

"I haven't even thought of that. .I haven't even got a dress yet", Hermione sighed, "I'm going to look like I'm smuggling a quaffle underneath my dress no matter how pretty it is"

Molly dropped a darned sock and leapt from her chair.

Ron and Hermione stared.

She ran upstairs and returned levitating a flat white box. With a smile, she placed it on the table in front of them.

"It was mine when I married Arthur", she said, removing the lid of the box and folding out an exquisite wedding dress of cream colored satin.

Hermione gasped and brushed a finger against the gown.

Molly lifted it from the box and held it against Hermione.

The dress was held in place by two gauze straps that flowed into a soft, white train at the back. A beaded neckline created the décolletage. Gathered under the bust, the gown flowed in shimmering folds to her feet.

"Beautiful", Molly said, a tear in her eye, before folding the dress back into its box, "Now the dress is sorted, who are you inviting?"

"Nothing huge, seeing at though I'm already going to be the hugest thing there", Hermione laughed, tucking her hands under her large, rounded bump.

"You of course, and Arthur. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Harry. .", Hermione trailed off.

"Something small", Ron agreed thoughtfully, "next to the orchard maybe"

Hermione smiled to herself.

"Where we first kissed"

_**FLASHBACK**_

The sharp, sweet, tangy scent of ripe apples filled the air, as Hermione ran her fingers through the rustling green foliage of the orchard.

It was the summer of their fifth year, and she was staying at burrow with Ron and Harry.

"For you", Ron suddenly whispered huskily, appearing from behind one of the trees and presenting her with a perfect, shiny red apple.

Hermione accepted it and sunk her teeth into its rosy flesh. The juice filled her mouth and ran in a sticky stream down her fingers.

Ron slowly, cautiously, hesitantly, took her hand and licked the juice from the tops of her fingers. Hermione felt a ripple of heat that had nothing to do with the bright summer day shiver through her body as Ron cupped her face in his hand and pressed her against a tree.

His lean body was warm and hard against hers: that summer he had finally grown into his height, gaining solid muscle. Hermione could no longer look away when he stripped his shirt off due to the heat, could no longer deny that she wanted to lick the bead of sweat that gathered in the hollow between his neck and collarbone, could no longer deny herself the thrill of pleasuring herself to thoughts of him caressing her, touching her with those long, pale fingers.

Hermione pushed her body harder against his, feeling his anticipation. She tilted her head upwards, and Ron pressed his lips firmly to hers.


	16. Smoulder

**AN:** A short, rather choppy update due to a lack of reviews and general lack of creativity on my part. But as always, enjoy! I'm evil, so i've left you with a cliffhanger!

* * *

Hermione turned in front of the mirror, trying to see herself from every angle.

The wedding was a in a week, and she would be eight months pregnant. Get married one day, then graduate from the school the day after.

She sighed and stretched her back: the babies were getting short on space and were pressing against her insides.

Pulling on her jeans and a soft green shirt, she walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Look at me waddle", she moaned to Ron, "I walk like a duck"

"Quack quack", Ron laughed, messing up her hair.

"We're going for a walk today, mum and dad have a surprise for us"

"a walk? Ron, look at me!"

"Just a short one Mione, it'll be worth it"

"You'd better bloody hope it is. You owe me a footrub at the end of the day"

Ron made an uncommitted grunt and nuzzled into her neck.

"No, Ron, I-"

"Mmm", Ron moaned, lightly biting her ear.

Hermione closed her eyes and felt herself become warm as Ron's soft lips found their way to the skin at the opening of her blouse.

Languidly stretching out a long, pale finger, he slowly, lazily undid her top buttons.

"Come for walk"

"No", Hermione said weakly, tilting her head back as Ron's fingers moved to the zipper of her jeans.

"Come on, just a short one"

"No-"

Ron promptly untangled himself from her soft arms. Hermione pouted.

"theres more where that came from, if you come for a walk and don't complain about it too much"

Hermione bit her lip, her cheeks flushed.

"It's up to you", Ron said, exhaling his warm, red-licorice scented breath on her neck.

"So was it worth having to walk?" Ron smirked.

Hermione shot a mock glare at him.

"You're incredibly self-assured on your sexual prowess", said Hermione, pausing to rub her belly, "how much further?"

"We're here", Ron said simply, and muttered, "Homenum partus" and with a flick of his wand, the trees before them cleared.

Hermiones mouth dropped open.


	17. Everlasting Ink

AN: Another short chapter, because I personally dont like really long ones, i get distracted too easily :)

* * *

The walls were of a mellow, honey-colored stone, the front door painted apple green.

Ron clasped her hand and smiled at her expression.

Sunflowers tickled the white windowpanes, their cheerful yellow petals facing the sky, their black seeds tumbling into the grass.

The rich scent of ripe apples emanated, rich and sweet from a cluster of trees on one side of the cottage.

Nestled amongst these trees, Hermione spotted a shorter tree, heavily laden in red berries.

"Rowan", she whispered to soft wind that brushed her cheek.

"It's not much", Ron said as she turned to face him.

"Oh, its beautiful!"

Hermione threw her arms around him, and he kissed her on the forehead as Molly and Arthur Weasley apparated next to the front door, robes patched and glasses slightly crooked.

"It's not much dear, but-"

The Weasleys stopped talking as Hermione hugged them both in turn, tears of happiness spilling onto her cheeks.

"thankyou, thankyou, thankyou so much!"

"Ron told us about your Rowan tree", Arthur said quietly.

Hermione hastily wiped the tears from her eyes as Ron put an arm around her shoulders.

"Arthur and I raised Bill and Charlie here, you know"

"Their names are still written in everlasting ink near the fireplace", Arthur laughed

"Cheeky sods", Ron smiled, "How did they even get their hands on everlasting ink?"

Molly grimaced.

"Lets not dig up that argument again. Come and see inside"

The front door opened into a comfortable lounge room.

On the far wall, a stone fireplace and several stuffed bookcases took up the space next to a wooden writing desk. Two blue couches sat before the fireplace, while another deep blue armchair looked out of the window at the Rowan tree beyond it.

The scrubbed, white and green kitchen was complete with the same polished table as The Burrow.

Arthur Weasley ran his fingers across a small dent in the window frame.

"That was were Charlie stole my wand when he was three and turned the curtains into a flock of tiny dragons. They'd bitten chunks out the sill and almost set the cat on fire before I managed to wrestle it off him"

"Always liked dragons, our Charlie", Molly said vaguely.

Down the hallway, Ron pushed open a red door into an airy nursery.

Inside were two pale wood cribs and a matching rocking chair. The walls were the same apple green as the outside shutters, the curtains of white fabric that was festooned with minuscule dragons that were actually chasing across the expanse of the material.

Arthur smiled sheepishly.

"Charlie refused to let us take those down"

"They're amazing", Hermione murmered, stroking the top of the rocking chair.

"Thanks mum, dad", Ron said, shaking his fathers hand, then being pulled into a rib-cracking hug from his mother.

"You're going to be wonderful parents", Arthur said serenely.

"My little Ron, all grown up-"

"quit it mum!"

"Oh, but Ronnie"

Hermione laughed and rested a hand on her round belly.

In the kitchen, she gently lowered herself into a chair.

"How have you been feeling", Molly asked,stirring a cup of tea while Ron and Arthur took a tour of the back garden.

"Ready to pop", Hermione sighed, accepting the warm mug.

"Not much longer to go now dear. Have you thought of more names?"

"Well, if they're boys, Rowan of course. And, well. . I was thinking Tiberius"

"Tiberius, that's a lovely name"

"Its derived from the Tiber River. .I went there in year three with my grandmother"

"And if they're girls?"

"Well, again, for my grandmother. .Alexis. My grandma Alexis was wonderful to me"

"Will she be coming to see the babies?"

"She passed away shortly after our trip", Hermione whispered sadly to her cup.

"Oh, dear"

Molly moved to quickly hug her.

"I'm sorry"

"Its okay. .I. .Well, I have you now", Hermione said with a watery smile.

"I'm so glad that my son found you. I can't think of a more perfect girl for him to be with", Molly said fondly, rubbing Hermiones back.


	18. High Jinks

AN: Yes, its short. If you don't like short, then dont read it. I'm doing exams and have relatives over at the moment, so I think im doing pretty well.

* * *

"Dum, dum, da-dum", Hermione hummed, twisting the engagement ring on her finger as she posted her final assignments for hogwarts.

Next to her, Ron was poking the Weasleys feeble owl, Errol.

"Come on you stupid prat, just wake up"

The owl hooted mournfully and ruffled its feathers before discontentedly sticking out its leg.

"That's more like it"

The owl glared at Ron reproachfully as he attached the manila envelope.

Carrying the old owl to the window, he patted it on the head, and threw it out.

"Ron!"

"He's flying, look, hes fine-"

"that's so mean!", Hermione cried.

"He's mean!"

"Pah!"  
Hermione struggled to her feet and gently let her owl out into the open air.

"Yeah, well . .your owl isn't eight thousand bloody years old. The ruddy animals practicly a family hair-loom, he'll be passed down in a will, I bet"

"Is HEIRloom Ron"

"whatever"

CRACK

Hermione shrieked as Fred and George apparated into their comfortable blue lounge room.

"what IS it with you and trying to scare my fiancée into premature labor? These are my children you're scarring for life you know!"

"Aww, sorry Won"

"Yeah won't happen again. How are the little ones?" George asked, bending over to place an ear to Hermione's round belly.

"Future beaters, definitely", she said, fondly.

"Wicked", Fred smiled, before turning to Ron.

"Now Ronald, there is an ancient muggle right of passage on the night before a man's wedding day"

"what happens?"

"Well, we take you out on this so called 'buck's night', get you amazingly smashed, frolic with scantily clad women and get up to other hilarious high jinks", George recited, clapping Ron on the shoulder.

Ron turned a delicate shade of green and looked at Hermione.

"Don't look at me", she said, a sparkle in her eye "Just bring him back in one piece please"

Fred and George split into identical evil grins before grabbing one of Ron's arms each; with another deafening CRACK, they were gone.


	19. Turn the page

Hi Everyone! I'm fairly sure that chapter nineteen isnt what you were expecting :) It's abit fluffy, but only because in like, a couple more chapters, the babies are going to arrive and im trying to pad the story out a bit, because y'know, it cant be constant drama!

A HUGE thanks to all the lovely wonderful people who reviewed, I hope you enjoy Chapter Nineteen of Tear You Apart! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer aswell :D

* * *

Hermione sat down on the cozy blue armchair.

Then she got up and paced the room, a protective hand around her belly.

Then she wiped imaginary dust off the mantel.

She fidgeted with the hem of her dress and sighed.

'Surely, surely not', she thought.

'He wouldn't do that to her again'

"Fred and George are always joking, they're probably just trying to irk you", she scolded herself.

She lowered herself into the armchair again, watching the hands on the clock tick slowly, black strokes steadily ticking on the clean ivory face.

"_Ron, please! What's wrong?" She pleaded, touching her hand to his clammy cheek._

_"Hermione, I. . I've slept with someone else"_

Hermione shook her head clear of the memory as its sharp edges sunk into her brain.

The look in his eyes: as if he had wanted nothing more than to crawl into an abyss and die.

The way that the candlelight had danced on his shining hair, the single solitary tear forming in the corner of his crystal eyes.

The soft red velvet curtains behind him, the soft gray sweater he had been wearing, the rich purple and red rays of the setting sun behind his shoulder. .

The clanging doorbell wrenched her out of her blunt and miserable reverie, as she heaved herself out of the chair once more.

When she swung the door open, she found a grinning Ginny, Fleur and Molly on her doorstep.

"what are you doing here?"

"Ginny came home for the night, so we thought we'd take you out for a night on the town", Fleur said brightly.

"a night on the town!", Ginny echoed excitedly.

Hermione frowned.

"A night on the town? Despite the fact that im almost eight monthrs pregnant and my fiancée is off frolicking with prostitutes?"

Molly laughed.

"Just come out, we have a surprise for you"

Hermione stared around the weasley's backyard in wonder.

A long, rickety table had been set up and smartly covered with a clean white cloth and food.

"molly, what is this?"

Approaching the table, Ron stood up from his seat with a face splitting grin.

"What? I thought?", Hermione stared from Ron to the smirking Fred and George behind him.

"Honestly Hermione, if you're going to be part of the family you must learn to take what we say with a pinch of floo powder, not a spoon", Fred chuckled.

"I've had 17 years to get used to", Ron said sheepishly.

"you are so mean!", Hermione half laughed, half sobbed, "I was so worried you were going to run off and have sex with some blonde bimbo!"

"whats a bimbo?", ron asked.

"As if anyone else in their right mind would sleep with him anyway", snorted Fred.

"you never know, I heard Lavender Brown is pretty easy these days", George said with a raucous wink.

Hermione glared at him and opened her mouth to speak.

"Stop it, you'll make her mad! Then she'll start throwing things and-"

Hermione turned to glower at Ron.

"I'll be quiet now", he smiled and held out a brightly wrapped parcel.

"Make up present?", he said brightly.

Hermione tore off the silver paper to reveal a hard, rectangular object that turned out to be. .a book.

"A book?", she asked with a raised eyebrow, "you hate books"

"Its not for you..its for the twins", Ron said quietly.

Hermione turned the book over to read the gold embossed cover of a muggle fairytale book, set against a bright enchanted forest background.

"I. .I want our children to love books as much as you do, and I figured that this could be their book", Ron said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh Ron. .muggle fairytales? I thought you'd have got them one of your insane wizard storybooks about stumps or whatever it is you used to have read to you"

"I want our children to know that their mother was muggle born and that she's the most brilliant witch they'll ever know… they can be raised knowing that everyone is equal, and not to label people on their muggle heritage or their pure blood", Ron mumbled, running a finger along the spine of the book.

Hermione threw her arms around him, as he laughed into her hair.

"Ronald Weasley, you big soppy thing, I love you!"


	20. Man and Wife

Not much longer to go now! But I'm sure people habeen anxiously awaiting this chapter, as it has an important event. What sucks is that out of 176 views, i only got 2 reviews on the last chapter. If i do do longer chapters, i get nothing, and if i do short ones, i get ones saying "THIS IS SHORT"

A well rounded critique is simply not, 'this is short' it is is something relating to language or structure or something, not length.

its really disapointing and quite frankly insulting that those are the type of reviews i receive.

* * *

He was running through the orchard, his clothes torn to shreds. The sharp, freezing wind bit at his pale, bare arms, ripping at his face as he ran through the trees.

His uncovered feet were scratched and bleeding, he stumbled at fell onto the edge of were the trees gyrated to the wind.

In the clearing, on the ground, a crumpled white blanket lay.

Pulling himself forward on blistered hands and bruised knees, to peer into the bundle of bright white, a smiling, sleeping infants face came into view.

He reached out a slender finger to stroke the soft face, but approaching footsteps sent him crawling, stumbling, tripping back into the dense trees.

Watching from behind a branch, a woman in a long white nightgown came into view.

As the breeze swept the chestnut hair back from the dainty face, he gasped in recognition; Hermione!, was teetering on the very tip of his tongue, when a second set of footsteps came to his attention. He reared back in shock as a tall dark man entered the clearing and wrapped his arm around Hermione's face, as they stared and smiling at the cooing infant in their arms.

A huge gust of wind suddenly grabbed him, as he screamed into the empty air he was tossed into; twisting and shrieking as wind tore at him.

_"Ron, Ron!"_

A female voice echoed to him in his own personal cyclone

"_Ron! Ron wake up!"_

With a bump, he returned to the orchard floor as his eyes flew open.

"Whasamatter? Where'm I?", he mumbled, franticly sitting up in bed, his bare chest glistening with sweat.

"Where you having a bad dream?", Hermione asked, pushing his hair back from his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I was. A nightmare"

He shook his head as if it would clear his racing thoughts.

"what was it?"

"My life without you"

she looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"You listen to me right now, Ronald Weasley. You're pretty much stuck with me, so don't even think of your life without me"

Ron's lips sought hers.

"I love you, soon to be Mrs Hermione Weasley"

* * *

First, her shoes had mysteriously disappeared.

Then, the Weasley's owl, Errol, had misjudged the distance and actually flown through the window straight into the wedding cake.

Then, Ginny had gotten so flustered trying to drape gold streamers across the orchard trees, she had set five of them on fire and had to franticly extinguish the roaring flames.

Hermione looked out the window at the (still slightly smoking) orchard, as Molly wove flowers into her curling brown hair.

"figures", she said with a laugh.

"Its murphys law: don't make plans, because everything that can go wrong, will"

Ron popped his head into the bedroom.

"Oi! Whose this Murphy sod? You're about to tie the knot with me and youre up here talking about some other prat"

"Ron! Go away! Go and get ready!"

Hermione threw a hairbrush at him and he chuckled and left the room.

"There", Molly said, curling one last strand of hair with a twist of her wand.

"You look beautiful"

"I look pregnant", Hermione grumbled.

"that's cos you are", Ginny said, smiling, as she did up the dress's zipper.

Hermione smoothed down her hair and accepted the bouquet of pale yellow roses that Ginny handed her.

"Ready to really join the family?

"More than ever"

The orchard trees had been eventually draped in their liquid gold ribbons, and all traces of charred bark and smoke were overruled by the scent of ripe apples.

The small group of people were assembled on the white chairs in front of the yellow rose and white ribbon festooned altar.

Ron stood, resplendent in his simple black suit, beneath the arch, with the biggest smile she had ever seen decorating his freckled face.

The wedding march music swelled around her as she walked down the aisle, the train of her gown trailing behind her across the soft grass.

The little stooped wizard announced their vows as their friends and family looked on at the smiling couple, enveloped in love and sunshine.

_"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger. ."_

_"Do you Ronald Billius Weasley.."_

_"I do"_

_"I do"_

A smattering of applause washed over them as their lips met for the first time as man and wife.


	21. Shattered

**AN:** Let me start off by giving a huge thankyou to the wonderful people that have added my story to their alerts, and also to the great ten who have actually added it to their favorites; my respect and gratitude gos out to you.

But on to this chapter!

Oh my god, I couldn't type fast enough, I was so excited writing this! A nice long, thousand words plus chapter full of twists im sure noone was expecting ;)

Enjoy, because I think its something you've been waiting for!

* * *

_How, within two weeks, could things have changed, so entirely?_

_How?_

_When the thread that your life was hanging by suddenly split, leaving you torn and frayed, what could you possibly do?_

_Except sit and wait for them to come back home?_

It had happened yesterday.

Everything seemed perfect, both of them perfectly happy.

The letter had arrived on Tuesday.

"Ron was right, you are a ruddy stupid owl", Hermione frowned, poking the passed out owl with her pinky finger and trying to unlatch the bunch of mail from its leg.

"Our graduation certificates are here from hogwarts!", she called out.

She paused for a response.

"Ron, get out of bed!", she shouted down the corridor when she didn't get one.

She surveyed the scroll of parchment fondly as Ron grumbled at her side.

"Looks like this ones for you too"

The envelope was small and dainty and pale pink; the handwritten name and address adorned in curlicues and calligraphic embellishments.

Ron tore the envelope open with XY-chromosomic disregard and abandon, shredding the delicate fold; tiny, curled up scraps of paper floated to the ground like a stray feather wafting on a warm, summer night's breeze.

She stared at where these shreds still lay, stark against their clean,white kitchen floor, blemishes on the clear face of the room.

She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, (difficult with her girth) and kissed his neck.

"Whats does it say muffin?", she said in a disgustingly cute voice, tugging on a stray strand of his gleaming hair.

The letter dropped from his long pale fingers.

"Ron?"

His eyes watered furiously.

"Ron, what is it? Speak to me!"

Ron backed away slowly and collapsed into one of the painted wooden chairs surrounding their dining table.

She struggled to bend to pick up the letter, and ended up squatting then heaving herself up, the pale pink piece of paper clenched in her fist.

"Oof", she moaned, rubbing her back.

Ron's eyes stared in horror as she lowered hers to the neatly written characters.

**From the desk of Darius Von Cleffington IV, Senior Healer at hospital for magical maladies and injuries.**

**To Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley,**

**You may be surprised to hear from me, someone you have never met or even heard of.**

**But here you are reading this document.**

**It is necessary to inform you that a client of mine, one Miss. Harriet Irene Worthington requests a DNA sample from you, to test for the biological father of her recently born child.**

**A hasty reply would be greatly appreciated.**

Her heart seemed to be pounding franticly against her rib cage as a prisoner bangs against his cell door.

Her fingers, her hands, seemingly her whole body was trembling _(from fear? From anger? From pain? She could not tell!)_

"Ron"

"I swear to god"

"Ron!"

Ron cowered before her, his face white untouched snow, his eyes burning with flames of intense pain.

"How?"

"What?"

"HOW?", she thundered, tears streaming down her cheeks as she glared at the terrified man before her.

"I don't know, I don't know! Everything was protected! I never knew! I've never heard of anything until now, never, I swear, I promise, I beg of you, please!"

He was pulling at his hair in open and crushing despair, he looked half crazed, as if he were going to fall to her feet beseeching her at any second.

"HOW COULD YOU?!"

"I've told you all this, before, before! I've told you, I don't know, I cant explain!", he sobbed, shaking his head franticly from side to side.

_"I love you Hermione! I don't want a future without you in it, I don't want a MINUTE without you in it! I love you so much, but I was fucking stupid, and I don't know how to fix this! I never wanted to tear you apart!", he finished, tugging on his hair in exasperation._

_Hermione choked up._

"_I love you too Ron, I never stopped, and I never will, but there is no excuse for what you did! You never wanted to hurt me? Then what gave you the right to? Why did you? You ruined us Ron! Completely of your own accord! Of course you wanted to, why else would you sleep with that whore? Why would you, Ron?", she shouted, her eyes watering._

"_I don't know! I don't know!", Ron moaned._

"Out! Get out! Go back to your stupid whore! I hope she was worth it! If that child is yours you will never see me or our babies again! Get out!", she screamed, pushing him towards the door, swatting at him with whatever objects where closer to her.

"Get out of here before I find my wand and gladly kill you Ron Weasley! You weak, disgusting, pathetic excuse for a man!"

Feebly sheltering himself with his bare arms, his face split in pain, he flung himself out the door that sprung open with a magical BANG, as Hermione sobbed and covered her hands with her face.

Only yesterday, she thought as she poured boiling water into her cup of tea.

How things could change in a matter of minutes.

What would she do?

What could she do?

She placed a hand on her enormous belly as she slowly lowered herself into the pale wooden rocking chair.

What about her children?

What about. . .she swallowed, _their _children?

A BANG erupted into the room and a disheveled Ron appeared before her.

She tried to get out of the rocking chair but failed, so resorted to crossing her arms across her chest.

"What could you possibly have to say to me?", she said coldly, tears welling in her eyes.

"Hermione, Hermione, oh, its not mine", he half said, half cried, crouching down to her level and placing a pale hand on her face.

She smiled as tears ran down her face, and he gazed at her with eyes full of love.

"I don't know what I would have done if it were", she said softly, and went to stand and straighten up, out of the chair.

_Ron stared in shock as the cup of tea fell, in slow motion from her hand._

_The blue and white flowered china crashed to the floor and exploded at their feet,_

_Hot liquid showered them both,_

_Shards of porcelain scurrying into unreachable corners,_

_She doubled over as another white hot slice of pain cut through her like a razorblade._


	22. Red and White,Pain and Birth

**AN: DRUMROOOOOLLLLLL PLEASE, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

Its been 22 chapters coming, but finally, Hermione gives birth to the twins.

I hope you enjoy, this was a really moving chapter to write :)

Review, if you loved it, Review if you hated, or if you're shy, simply don't do it at all, just enjoy!

* * *

He'd been pacing the waiting room for what seemed to be hours.

He'd thumbed through an endless supply of Wizard Health Weekly magazines and stacks of fliers and pamphlets devoted to warning witches and wizards against such horrific diseases and ghastly accidents such as

'_Scabberfoot-rot, a rapid-spreading rash that afflicts the feet and toenails ,eventually resulting in them falling clean off'_

Or '_Warning: frequent digestion of puffskein toes can cause side effects such as high-pitched, shrill laughter ,tap-dancing, and alarmingly strong hugs'_

He'd already seen hundreds of people parading through with various magical maladies or strange things (such as taps or elephants trunks) where their noses were supposed to be.

He was sitting rigidly in his seat and wringing his hands when;

"Mr. Weasley?", asked the sturdy, reassuring voice of their healer.

"Is she okay? What's happening?", Ron demanded, all but leaping out of his chair.

The healer sighed.

"A wand scan has shown that the placenta has ruptured, that is, it has detached from her and is causing some excessive bleeding"

"But why? Why did it happen, was it stress? I'll never forgive myself for doing this to her", Ron half muttered angrily to himself, causing the healer to raise an eyebrow.

"Placenta detachment is more common in multiples", she said slowly.

"We've come to get you to sign the form that permits us to operate. It will be a simple procedure, she will be unconscious and unable to feel anything; she will be given an immediate blood transfusion and the babies will be delivered via C-Section"

"C-section? She wanted to deliver them naturally", Ron faltered.

"Mr. Wealsey. The babies are open to infections and illness if they are not delivered immediately"

"Yes. . Yes, okay", Ron said, waving his wand over the clipboard that the healer held out.

"Would you like to be in the delivery room?"

"Yes", Ron said strongly, "Yes I would"

* * *

Red and white

Blood red and snow white

Red, Crimson, scarlet, ruby, burgundy, nothing but deep, deep red and

Pure, bright, empty white, pale, pallid, colorless white light,

Was all she could feel,

All she could see

Blood red dripping down her legs, warm and wet

Bright white light, filling her head, her eyes, her entire body,

Radiating from her pores,

Emanating from the tips of her aching limbs,

Seeping out of every orifice,

Originating from the horrific pain in her middle that ached,

Ached and stung and throbbed,

As if someone was stabbing her with a white-hot poker,

Or a knife dipped in skin-corroding acid,

Or digging at her with razor-blades.

She closed her eyes and succumbed to a blankness that smelt like anesthesia and felt like Ron gently squeezing her hand and whispering,

"It'll all be okay. I love you Hermione"

* * *

She woke to an unfamiliar room, all clean and white.

Her hands were covered in medical paraphernalia, connecting her to several monitors.

Her eyes were drawn immediately to the tall, red-haired man standing opposite, with his back turned to her, something (someone?) cradled in his arms.

She opened her mouth to talk; it felt woozy and dry, as if someone had stuffed it with cotton wool.

The man turned around, a squirming bundle clutched in his arms.

He looked down at it and then at her with a dreamy smile.

"Ron?", she managed (her voice was hoarse, as if she hadn't used it for years)

A huge smile split across his face as he stepped closer to the bed.

She reached out her arms and he placed a baby girl in them.

"Oh!", she gasped,

"Alexis!"

A tuft of bright red hair was smattered across the tiny skull; war brown eyes stared up at Hermione sleepily as her soft, small arm waved out of its cotton swaddling.

One or more tears flowed from Hermione's eyes.

"I have a daughter"

"But wait, there's more!", Ron announced in a sarcastic-tv-presenter way, carrying a second swaddled infant and placing it gently in the crook of her other arm.

Ron kissed her forehead gently and whispered,

"We have a son!"

"Oh, a son!", she sobbed.

"Rowan", Ron said fondly, reaching out a finger to softly stroke the tiny face.

"He's exactly like his father, sleeps all the bloody time", Ron laughed to disguise the tear forming in his eye.

He wiped the salty droplets from her face as she closed her eyes and smiled.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they both stared down at their children.

"Look at his tiny, tiny little fingers"

"Gosh, look at her hair"

"Such beautiful eyes"

"Your eyes"

"Your gorgeous mouth"

"Alexis Evelyn Molly Weasley"

"Rowan Tiberius Arthur Weasley"


End file.
